


Ian bit drunk

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Drunk Ian Gallagher, Drunkenness, M/M, Protective Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Ian bit of a drunk .





	Ian bit drunk

Ian was a bit drunk. He had hit a pretty low-key day and was feeling shitty. Mickey was out on a run with his brothers, so he listened to the voicemail when he got back.

 

"Hey babe, I miss you!! I miss you so much!! You are beautiful and sexy and beautiful. I know, I said it twice."

 

Mickey smiled at his drunk boyfriend’s message.

 

"I live for you every day for just for you. I miss sleeping with you. I miss your snores and you to. I miss you babe. I miss your smells, I miss you holding me tightly, keeping me safe. Come home and I love you."

 

Mickey smiled

 

Fiona got a similar call.

 

"Fi!!” giggles Ian. " I love you!! You’re best sister ever. I miss Mickey. I love him.”

 

She smirked.

 

Ian added, “I love him more than anyone else. He’s so beautiful and sweet, cute and funny and cute. I may be drunk. I miss him. I miss you.”

 

She smiled. Her little brother was one of her favorite people. She loveed them all but Ian was bit different than the rest.

 

Iggy also got a similar message.

 

"Ig man I’m fucking in love and may be drunk. I’m in love with your brother. Did you know that I love him? I love him. I miss him so much, and he makes me happy. He’s my everything. I love him and he makes me feel like love." 

 

 

Iggy was laughing so hard; he had let his brother hear his goofy-ass boyfriend. “Dude, he is so drunk and asshole.”

 

Mickey smiled. He had never been in love nor had anyone love him like Ian did. He couldn’t wait to go home and snuggle with Ian. Even if it sounded a bit gay.

 

He made it home. Ian was passed out on the couch. Mickey smiled and walked over to him. He just watched him sleep. He loved this beautiful man. His beautiful ginger. He loved how the sun hit his eyelashes, making hues of red and other beautiful colors of his skin and hair. He looked like Greek gods out of the movies. How did Mickey get so fucking lucky?

 

 

Ian felt like someone was watching him. He opened his eyes and smiled as his boyfriend that was sitting so closely.

 

Ian yawned and amazingly enough Mickey leaned into to him kissed him deeply. "You home?”

"Yeah can we snuggle?” Ian smiled and laughed, and both boys got up and ran to their room.

 

Ian smiled and laughed as Mickey rushed, taking off everything else and jumping into their bed.

 

Ian did the same. Both boys felt love for each other and snuggled in their blankets once they were safety locked into their room.

 

Mickey felt his eyes closed once he hit his pillow. 

 

Ian felt tiered as sleep came once more. This was love.


End file.
